


20/20

by Resonant



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His is the only mouth in the family that Harry has ever wanted to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20

Ron pulls off Harry's glasses with hands so nervous and clumsy that Harry squints so he won't get poked in the eye.

They haven't even kissed yet, though they both know they're going to, and this little detour for the glasses throws them both off a bit. But Harry understands the impulse: It's a step toward real nakedness, a signal that they're not playing, that this is for real.

Ron rubs his thumbs over Harry's temples, where the frames always leave a mark at the end of the day, and Harry closes his eyes, and Ron kisses each one, and hovers there for a moment before moving on to Harry's mouth.

Ron's skin, close to, is a fascinating pattern of freckles, even in places that probably don't see the sun much, like the insides of his upper arms and the hollows of his hips. Harry associates Weasley coloring with comfort and safety, and he knows sometimes Ron worries that Harry sees him as just another member of the family, but Harry knows Ron -- knows how his hair is lighter than Bill's but darker than Percy's and Ginny's, how his eyes have an undertone of gold that no one else in the family has. How his is the only mouth in the family that Harry has ever wanted to kiss. Maybe the only mouth in the world.

Tears gather in the corners of Ron's eyes when Harry pushes inside him. Harry knows what pain looks like on Ron's face, knows it all too well, and right now Ron doesn't really look as though he's hurting, but Harry pauses anyway, just in case, holding his breath against the almost irresistible urge to _move,_ to go deeper into the sensation. He kisses Ron's temple, tasting salt, and a tear spills over and wets his lips.

Ron turns his head to the side, though it's too late to hide. "I was hoping you couldn't tell," he says. "Without your glasses."

Harry nudges his face back over so he can kiss him. "This close," he whispers, "I can see you just fine."


End file.
